New Additions
by cc2
Summary: Jill and Tim are in for a surprise or two.
1. Remember

Jill came home early from work and was extremely confused as to why her stomach was so upset. She had been stressed out the last couple of weeks about her deadlines but that usually didn't bother her stomach. She sat down and tried to figure out what was happening to her. As she thought about all the things that it could be there was one reason she didn't think, one thing that never even came to mind and that was the one thing it happened to be. Tim walked in the garage door and said, "Hey honey what's up?" Jill caught off guard said, "What, oh Hi sweetie." Tim looked at her and said, "Jill is there something wrong?" Jill said, "No I don't think so but you know I have been having stomach problems recently and I am trying to figure out what is going on." Jokingly Tim said, "Oh yeah, you are probably pregnant." He laughed at his joke but Jill's face went white. Tim said, "Come on I was just kidding." Looking seriously at him Jill said, "Do you remember that night about two months ago when you said 'don't worry Jill, just trust me?'" Tim smiled, shook his head and said, "Do I remember that night." He had a big smile on his face as he thought back…. 

_Two months prior……_

_Jill had been out of town visiting one of her sisters and was about to return home. The boys were out for the night with their friends and Tim was anxiously awaiting her arrival from the airport. It had only been three days but to him it had felt like three weeks. He had missed her so much and couldn't wait to show her. When she pulled up in front of the house he was immediately outside helping her with her bags. Jill was thinking great what did he blow up while I was gone. He had gone through a toaster, a blender, and a TV but he would mention those later right now he was anxious to get her inside. Their time was limited since the boys would be home soon._

_When Jill got inside she was upset to see that the boys were out but when she turned around Tim gave her a big hug and she noticed the yearning in his eyes. When they separated he put his hand on her face and caressed her check then worked his way down her body. He said, "I missed you." She smiled at him and said, "Oh really I never would have known." He continued caressing her and added kisses to her neck and shoulders. His desire was building and he guided her to the couch and said, "Maybe we should get more comfortable." They undressed each other and Tim was eager to get on with things when Jill said, "Wait I don't have my" Tim interrupted her, not wanting to stop he said, "Don't worry Jill, everything will be alright, trust me." Jill was very excited as well and thought surely once without birth control won't hurt. They continued on, Tim ran his hands down the side of Jill's body and followed it with kisses. She started laughing because it tickled and tried to push Tim's hand away but he grabbed her arms and pinned her down while continuing with his method of torture. She wriggled free and flipped them over so she was on top and could cause a little torture herself, she started with rubbing his chest. She worked her way down his body until he couldn't handle it anymore and had to have her. They slowly made love, when they finish they were both very happy and content._

_As Jill was lying on top of him he began to rub her back. She picked her head up with surprise and said, "Again." He had a glimmer in his eyes and said, "Did you think I was done with you?" Tim rolled them over so she was on the bottom and fondled her breasts with his hands and then he was kissing and sucking on them. Jill was enjoying this immensely and then he was inside her again. They were in rhythm with each other as always. Afterwards they were laying on the couch entwined in each other until Jill said, "Maybe we should take this upstairs since the boys will be home soon." They gathered their clothes and went up to their bed where they made love again in a slow and steady rhythm and then finally fell asleep in each others arms_.

Present Day…..

Jill saw the smile on Tim's face and knew he was thinking back to the night that she had come home from her sisters. She watched him and thought to herself it really was a great night but could I be pregnant from it? She hoped not since they had decided their family was complete, even though they hadn't taken permanent measures. They already had the three boys and she knew with her luck if she was pregnant it would be with another boy. She thought back to the last time she had her period and realized that she couldn't remember. She frantically searched for a calendar and studied the dates, if she was pregnant she was already about 10 weeks along. She decided she needed to make an appointment with her doctor for the next day. She looked at Tim and decided not to tell him until she knew something for sure. She excused herself and went to take a hot shower to try and relax. Tim watched her leave and thought I hope she's not mad at me.

While she was in the shower she thought about how another baby would affect her life. She would probably have to quit her job, she would be sleep deprived again and not to mention the breastfeeding. Could she handle it and how would the boys react to having another sibling, would Tim be happy? She decided to push all those thoughts out of her mind until she knew for sure.

That night when they were getting ready for bed Tim said, "Jill you do know I was only kidding about the pregnancy thing. I'm sure you are not pregnant. Probably just some kind of stomach bug that is taking a while to get over."" Jill just agreed and gave Tim a kiss goodnight but had already convinced herself this was not just a stomach bug.


	2. Results

The next morning Jill woke up feeling nausea and ran to the bathroom, it was the smell of breakfast. Tim had gotten up early to make her a nice breakfast, when she came down the steps she looked pale and Tim started to worry. He said, "Honey, I think you need to go and see the doctor." Jill looked at him and said, "I made and appointment for this afternoon. I think I am going to stay home from work today." Tim said, "I think that is a good idea. Do you need me to take you to the doctor." Jill said, "No, I should be alright. You go to work and I will see you tonight." After cleaning up the kitchen Tim left and Jill went to the drug store for a pregnancy test. 

She purchases one of every type and goes home, they all come back positive. She starts to cry in the bathroom, thinking how can this be happening. She pulls herself together and heads to her appointment prepared to hear her diagnosis.

At the OB/GYN's office she sees a lot of pregnant women all in different stages of pregnancy. She remembers back to when she was pregnant with Brad and how happy they were. Tim was ecstatic when she told him they were expecting their first baby and even more so when they found out it was a boy. He stayed up all night when they got the news and made his crib. Then when they found out about Randy they were surprised that it was happening so quickly after the first but happy anyway. They had always wanted a big family and now they were well on their way. When the ultrasound showed another boy Tim was again excited, Jill was a little disappointed because she had wanted a girl but when Randy was born she couldn't have been happier. She knew they wanted more but Randy was a difficult baby so they decided to wait a little while so when she found out she was pregnant again they were even more surprised because they had been using birth control. Jill was hoping she was finally going to get her girl but again disappointed when the ultrasound showed boy. She would never admit it to Tim but she really wanted to try again but here it is eight years later, she is 35, they had decided no more kids, she went back to work, and her life was on a different path now. The nurse calling her name interrupted her from her thoughts.

She waited in the exam room for the doctor, the nurse had taken all of her information and told her to get changed into one of the paper gowns. You think they could give the patients something more comfortable to wear while they were waiting. The doctor knocked and came in. They exchanged hellos and got down to the exam. The doctor confirmed that she was pregnant but thought she might be further along than she thought so he did an ultrasound and what he found made Jill pass out.

She woke up to find the doctor and the nurse calling her name and shaking her. She thought that maybe it was just a bad dream until he told her to get dressed and come to his office for a talk. She walked slowly reeling from the news she just received and sat down in the office chair. She was surprised when she heard a knock on the door and Tim was standing there. The nurse had called him when she fainted because they didn't think she should drive herself home. He came in the room and gave her a hug and kiss and said, "What happened, are you alright? Did they find something wrong?" Before Jill could answer the doctor came in and said, "Well I guess this is a surprise for the two of you but congratulations are in order." Tim looked at him confused and said, "What?" The doctor continued and said, "Well it looks like Jill is not only expecting one healthy baby but two." Tim looked from Jill to the doctor and said, "Two we are having two. I didn't even think we were having one." The doctor went on to explain that in older women the chance of twins increases. He prescribed Jill prenatal vitamins and gave her strict orders to get a lot of rest and eat well, after all she was eating for three now. She was right in guessing she was about 10 weeks along and the babies were due at the end on May.

Tim and Jill walked out of the office in a daze. When they got to the car Tim looked at Jill and could see the tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her in for a hug and whispered "Everything will be alright, we will get through this, I promise." Jill was feeling sick to her stomach but not because of the pregnancy but because she wasn't sure that she could handle this, she wasn't sure that she wanted more children. But of course right now that was a mute point she was pregnant and she was going to have not one but two more children. They got in the car and drove home in silence.

When they got home Jill went to their room and rested while Tim made dinner for the family. When dinner was ready Jill came down and told him that they should tell the boys that night so they didn't feel left out. They were all sitting down to dinner and Jill said, "Boys there is something your dad and I have to tell you." The boys could see the seriousness in their mom and Brad was the first to speak "Is something wrong mom?" Tim cut in and said, "No, son it's not something bad. Your mom went to the doctor today because she hasn't been feeling well and well she is umm.." Randy spoke then "Mom are you alright?" Jill looked at her family and they were the most important things in her life and at that moment she realized that having more children wasn't bad it just showed the love that she shared with Tim. She smiled and said, "Yes, Randy I am better than alright." She got up and walked over to Tim and continued "Boys, we are going to have two new additions to the family come May." The boys looked confused and Mark smiled and asked, "Are we getting puppies?" Tim and Jill laughed and Jill said, "No sweetie, mommy is having a baby. Well actually two babies." She rubbed her belly, Tim looked up at her and could see how happy she was and inside he knew he was happy too. The boys looked from one to the other and in unison said, "Cool." They were going to be alright with this and Tim knew why, it was because they had the best mother in the world. He had so much love inside for his wife right now that he stood and gave her a big hug and kiss with the boys watching, pretending to be grossed out.

They finished dinner talking about the babies and how they were all going to help. Jill was finishing up the dishes, the boys were finishing up their homework and Tim was finishing something up in the garage. Jill was thinking about how good life was and was just only going to get better with the addition of the twins.


	3. A Problem

The fall went by quickly and before they knew it the holidays were upon them. It was Christmas and Jill was feeling quite large, she was about halfway to her due date but looked more like she was due any moment. Carrying twins was a lot different than carrying just one baby not just her stomach but her appetite had been ravenous. Tim didn't seem to mind though he thought Jill looked beautiful and he desired her just as much as he ever did if not more. Jill was also experiencing the increased sexual interest of a pregnant woman and Tim was pleased to accommodate her whenever and wherever she wanted.

Tim was putting up his Christmas decorations for the annual neighborhood competition and Jill was baking her holiday cookies. The boys were out shopping for their parents presents at the mall. Tim came through the house to get something from the garage and he found Jill in the kitchen in her apron. He thought wow I never realized how sexy that apron is and said, "Are you feeling like being naughty or nice." Jill looked at him and said, "What would you like." She winked at him. He smiled and went up behind her and gave her a squeeze. She could feel him and turned around to face him. She kissed him hungrily and led him to the bedroom. When they were finished they were lying facing each other and Tim said, "Do you know how much I love you?" Jill shyly smiled and said, "I think I do." He gave her another kiss and pulled back, looked at her growing belly and said, "And do you know how much I love you both. I can't wait to meet you." Jill smiled at her husband and was as happy as anyone could be, she had a wonderful family and a wonderful husband who loved her more than anything and she felt the same way about him.

The holidays passed without incident and the pregnancy was going along without complications. They were getting excited because she was over halfway there. She went in for her monthly doctors appointment and Tim came with her for they were going to do her ultrasound and were hoping to find out the sex of the babies.

During her exam Jill noticed the doctor looked concerned. She got worried and grabbed Tim's hand he looked at her and mouthed "What's wrong?" She just shrugged. The doctor left the room to get the ultrasound machine and Jill said, "Tim I think something is wrong." Tim looked at her and said, "What makes you think that?" Jill has tears in her eyes and said, "Mother's instinct." Tim gives her a hug and said, "Honey, I am sure everything is fine." The doctor comes back and starts the ultrasound. He shows them the babies and measures all the features he needs. Jill looked at the screen and said, "Why does that one look so much smaller?" The doctor said, "Well that sometimes happens with twins. One grows slower than the other, we will have to keep a close eye on that one to make sure that it continues to grow." Jill looks at Tim and he said, "What if it doesn't grow?" The doctor said, "When this happens we watch the second twin closely over a course of a month with ultrasound and if it still isn't growing then we have to deliver both babies and let them mature in the intensive care nursery." Jill started to cry and Tim squeezed her hand and said, "But won't that be too early?" The doctor looks at Jill and said, "There have been great strides in caring for preterm infants. Let us cross that bridge if we come to it right now let's see if we can find out what these babies are going to be." He looked around on the ultrasound and said, "Well Baby A is a boy and Baby B doesn't want to show itself." Tim saw Jill's disappointment although she tried to cover it up, she was really wishing for a girl. The doctor finished up and they went to his office. The doctor was looking over her file and said, "Jill, it looks as if your blood pressure is a little higher than normal. You need to make sure you are getting plenty of rest. I want to see you again next week for another ultrasound and blood pressure check. In the meantime please call with any concerns." Tim and Jill thanked him and left.

When they got to the car Tim asked, "Jill are you ok?" Jill had tears in her eyes but manage to say, "Yeah I'm good." Tim was worried about her he knew that she was upset about what they had heard at the doctor but she was keeping it all inside.

They arrived home and she went to lie down. Tim made her some tea and went upstairs to find her crying. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Don't cry. Everything will work out." She looked at him with tears streaming down her face and said, "Is this because I didn't want them initially." Tim smiled and said, "You were in shock when you first found out but you have always wanted these babies." She put her head down on his shoulder and said, "I was upset when I found out one was a boy because I really want a girl but right now I will be happy with anything as long as they are both healthy." Tim said, "I know, I know." Jill sobbed on him and thought what would I do without him. Hopefully she would never have to find out.

The next week at her appointment the news was much the same. Her blood pressure was still elevated. Twin B was still small but grew some so they scheduled another ultrasound for the following week.

Jill and Tim tried not to worry but she was only 27 weeks along and the mortality rate for infants of that gestation was high. She wanted to keep these babies in as long as she could. She really wanted to have a normal birth and bring them home with her from the hospital.

The next couple of weeks went the same. Twin B was smaller but growing. Jill's blood pressure was getting higher so the doctor ordered her to be on bed rest at home and took some blood. She was only 30 weeks gestation and she was scared about what might happen to the babies if they were delivered that early.

That night while they were getting ready for bed Jill was complaining about a headache. Tim rubbed her shoulders and neck in hopes of relieving some of the stress she has been under. It had helped a little but then she decided she just wanted to go to sleep. About an hour later she wakes up with severe indigestion. Tim wakes up to he moaning and calls the doctor. He tells them to get to the hospital right away. They get Wilson to come stay with the boys and leave for the hospital Jill is worried that something might seriously be wrong with her or one of her babies.

They arrived at the hospital and Jill was very anxious. The nurse examined her and tried her best to get her to calm down. She started having cramps and thought to herself this can't be happening. Was she really going into preterm labor?

Tim could tell Jill was scared and so was he, not only about losing one of the babies but also of the possibility of losing Jill. He tried very hard to be upbeat telling her everything would be alright but inside he was about to burst. He wanted to yell at the nurses and tell them to stop this agony for his wife. He wanted to tell the doctor that he couldn't lose his wife and his wife couldn't lose their babies. But right now he just needed to be strong for Jill, he held on tight to her hand and brushed the hair from her face as the pain from another contraction took her breath away.

The doctor came in with a serious face. He looked from Tim to Jill and could tell how worried they were. He said, "Tim, Jill I was hoping to have better news. It seems Jill has gone into premature labor and her contractions are strong enough to change her cervix. So we are going to start her on some medication that will hopefully stop the contractions and give those babies a few more days to get stronger. We are also going to give her some steroids that will help the babies lung develop a little faster. One other problem that I came across is her blood pressure, it is dangerously high and her blood work shows some abnormal values which will have to be watched very closely." Tim looked at him concerned and said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "Well if the values get any worse than they are, Jill's life is at risk and it would be best to deliver the babies. I know this is a lot to take in but just try to get some rest, we are here to take care of you and do our best for those babies." Tim asked, "Will she get to come home soon." The doctor then said, "She will probably be on bed rest at the hospital for the duration of her pregnancy." Jill started crying and Tim put his arms around her and gives her a big hug. He tells her to try and not worry because he knows everything will be alright but he was thinking oh god I can't lose her please.


	4. New Life

The night she was admitted to the hospital went by slowly for Tim and Jill. The medication they had given her slowed her contractions but also made her sleepy. She slept restlessly throughout the night while Tim tried to comfort her periodic crying. She was having a hard time listening to him because she felt as if she was at fault for all that was happening, she felt that if she never had the initial feelings of not wanting this pregnancy that this would never have happened. Tim knew this was what she was feeling but nothing he could say would change her mind. Finally, at sunrise she fell into a deep sleep. Tim stayed by her side even though her blood pressure was normalizing, the contractions were slowing and the babies were doing fine for now. The waiting game had begun.

The next week went by slowly for Jill. She was bored being in the hospital but knew it was best for the babies. She had gotten over her guilt at causing the preterm labor and all the tests that were done showed everything was good. Tim and the boys tried to bring her things they thought would keep her comfortable but there wasn't anything she wanted more than her babies safely in her arms.

One night during her 32nd week Jill felt a gush of water. She called the nurse and was told the babies were coming whether they wanted them to or not, one of her amniotic sacs broke and the risk of leaving the baby undelivered was far greater than them delivering. She was grateful she had gotten another two weeks into the pregnancy but the little ones still had a hard battle ahead of them once they were born.

They decided to deliver the twins by c-section because Jill's blood pressure had spiked again. She was brought into the OR for preparation. Tim came in with scrubs on and found his spot at the head of the bed. He rubbed her forehead and whispered "Everything will be alright. They are Taylor's and they will be fighters." He saw the tears coming down her cheeks and kissed them away. She tried to smile at him when the doctor said, "Alright Jill we are getting ready to cut. There will be a lot of pressure then we should have them out." Jill looked at Tim and said, "Tim, I'm scared." Tim smiled at her and said, "You're going to be alright. You all are going to be alright." Then to himself said please let them all be alright.

The doctor got to the uterus and said, "Her comes the first one. It's a boy!" The baby cried and relief came to Jill she thought one down, one to go. She didn't have to wait long to hear the cry from the second, smaller baby. The doctor said, "And here is the second. Tim what is it?" Tim looked over the drape and said, "Oh my, Jill it's a girl." The baby was crying and Jill was so happy but then she started to feel funny. She looked at Tim and said, "Tim something's wrong." Alarms starting ringing, the nurse came and moved Tim away from Jill's bedside and asked him to wait outside. He tried to fight them but they wouldn't let him stay all the nurse would say, "Please Mr. Taylor let us help your wife." He walked out unsure of what was happening.

Tim was waiting outside the OR for them to finish with Jill when the babies were brought out on warmers, they were on their way to the Intensive Care Nursery (ICN). Tim looked at how small they were and asked a nurse, "How are they doing." The nurse said, "They are doing well. They are both breathing on their own. Right now we are bringing them to the ICN if you want to come along." Tim looked at the door to the OR, he could see all the people rushing around inside and he asked, "Do you know what is happening with my wife?" The nurse said, "No I don't I'm sorry. But the doctor will come find you in the ICN when he is finished." Tim decided to stay with the babies because that is what Jill would have wanted. He walked silently behind the warmers to the ICN.

An hour had gone by since the birth of the twins. Tim had watched them being admitted into the ICN, they were hooked up to monitors, IV's were started, tubes and wires were everywhere. The babies were so little and they had so much attached to them it was very overwhelming. The boy weighed in at 4 pounds 6 ounces and the girl was smaller at 3 pounds. They were both doing remarkably well for being so small and Tim knew it was because they had their mothers' spirit. He was wondering what was happening with Jill, the doctor still had not come out of the OR and Tim was worried.

After another half-hour Tim was frantic. He wanted to know what was happening with his wife. He went back to the door of the OR and saw the doctor coming out. He looked drained and Tim suddenly felt sick to his stomach. The doctor came up to him and said, "Tim there was a little problem." Tim fighting back tears said, "Is she alright. The doctor saw how upset he was and said, "She is stable for now. We had a problem getting the bleeding to stop. I had to do a hysterectomy." Tim held his breath and said, "But she is going to be ok, right." The doctor said, "She will be spending the night in ICU but I don't expect any further complications." Tim let out a sigh and asked, "Can I see her." He pointed towards the recovery room and walked with Tim to find her. When they got there she was just coming out of the anesthesia. The doctor explained what happened and Jill was upset that she had her uterus removed but grateful that the babies were doing well. She looked at Tim and said, "Before they put me under I thought I heard you say that the second baby was a girl. Is that right?" Tim smiled gave her a light kiss and said, "You bet she's a girl and she's just as feisty as her mother." Jill laughed and asked, "When can I see them?" The nurse walked over and said, "Probably not until tomorrow. You have been through a lot and need your rest." Tim could see how disappointed Jill was and asked "Can I take pictures of the babies and bring them to her?" The nurse said, "Of course." Jill was excited that after all these months and all this worrying she was finally going to see her babies, not quite how she wanted to but was going to see them anyway.

Tim left her with a kiss and said, "I will be back before you can even miss me." He went to the ICN and visited his new babies who were yet to be named. The nurses were gushing about how cute they were and how well they were doing. Tim took some pictures with his digital camera and went off in search of the ICU to find his wife. When he showed her the pictures she was even more anxious to see them in person. Tim convinced her that tomorrow would be soon enough and she needed to get some rest herself. He gave her another kiss and then was kicked out of her room. She was alone and realized that with all the stress of the last couple months they had never decided on names for the babies. That would be a job for tomorrow, right now she was exhausted. She fell asleep dreaming about her new babies and how good it was going to feel to finally be able to hold them.


	5. First Meeting

Tim got to the hospital early the next morning and went straight to see Jill. He had brought her two dozen red roses, a dozen for each baby. When she saw the flowers she thought back to the other times he had come to the hospital with flowers like that, each time she had one of their boys she got a dozen roses. She looked good for just having major surgery the day before, so good that they were going to move her back down to the postpartum floor where she would be closer to the babies. She told Tim that they needed to come up with names for their newest additions. Tim said, "I have been thinking about that as well." Jill said, "Well what have you come up with?" Tim said, "I thought maybe I could name the boy and you could name the girl." Jill looked at him smiling and said, "I think I need to hear the names before I give you permission to name our son." Tim laughed and said, "Come on Jill, trust me." Jill said, "I trusted you. That is what got us here remember." Tim said, "Oh yeah. This is different it's not like I am going to name my kid Gomer or something." Jill said, "I would hope not." They were both laughing and it felt good, it had been so long since they felt they could joke around. Jill continued, "Anyway for the girl I was thinking Olivia." Tim said the name to himself a couple times and then said to Jill, "I like it. How about Jacob for the boy?" After saying it to herself Jill said, "I like it. So it is settled Olivia and Jacob." After that discussion the nurses moved Jill down to her new room.

Once she was settled she begged her new nurse to let her go and see her babies. Tim promised she would stay in the wheelchair and come back at the slightest sign of a problem. The nurse agreed and off the Taylor's went to see their babies, Jill was so excited she was going to see them for the first time.

When they got into the ICN the babies had been moved from warmers to isolettes, which was a good thing. The nurses were glad they finally had names for their newest little patients. Jill was shocked by how small they looked in real life, they looked small in the pictures but now seeing them in person they looked even smaller. The nurse encouraged her to hold Jacob but Jill didn't think she was ready to do that but with some prodding from Tim she tried. When the nurse placed his little body in her arms she fell in love instantly and never wanted to be away from him, the same went for Olivia when she held her for the first time after Jacob. Tim could see the look of contentment on his wife's face and he bent down and kissed the top of her head. When it was time for her to go back to her room Tim had to pry her hands off the babies' isolettes but she knew she had to rest herself.

Over the next six weeks the babies were kept in the ICN to learn how to eat and grow. Jill was at the hospital all day every day because she couldn't stand the thought of being away from her babies. The nurses were impressed with the amount of time she was spending with the babies and the week before they were scheduled for discharge they pulled Tim aside and told him to take her out for a romantic dinner and dancing. All the nurses had become fond of Jill because she was such an easy going person to be around and she always did whatever was best for her babies. And that is all the nurses wanted, whatever is best for the babies. So they all thought she deserved one last special night before the babies came home. Tim agreed and decided he would do something special for her the next night.

The next morning Tim told Jill to meet him at home that night at 5pm because they were going to be having a celebratory dinner. Jill said, "And what are we celebrating." He pulled her into his arms and said, "The birth of our newest son and our first daughter. The recovery of their beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, and sexy mother. The completion of our family. And the return of things to normalcy." Jill said, "Oh all that. Well then how can I refuse." She kissed him passionately. When they separated and he walked to the door to leave for work he let out a large grunt. She laughed at him because she hadn't heard him do that in a long time. Yes, she thought to herself things are getting back to normal.

She arrived at the hospital to visit with her babies and was greeted by the sll the nurses smiling at her. She thought now what do they have going on, but her focus was on getting to her babies. Jacob was awake and fussing when she got over to his crib, she picked him up and immediately he quieted down. Then Olivia started fussing, the nurse came over and handed Olivia to Jill to hold in her other arm, she too immediately quieted down as soon as she was in her mother's arms. Jill sat there and looked at her two beautiful babies and thanked God for letting them all come through this without harm. The nurse stood and watched for a while then asked if Jill if she would like to try and breastfeed them together this time. Jill looked at her like she was crazy but the nurse said, "It is perfectly normal to tandem feed twins. You will want to be doing that at the 2am feeding. Trust me." Jill laughed and thought she is probably right. So she striped down and tried to feed them together, it was going quite well too. She knew she was extremely lucky to have two healthy preterm babies and to have them learn to breastfeed so easy. There were a lot of other moms in the unit who she had gotten to know whose babies were having a harder time with things. She closed her eyes and was surprised when she heard Tim say, "Wow wouldn't I like to be one of them right now." She shyly looked at him and said, "Maybe later." Tim let out a small grunt, then bent down and kissed the babies heads and Jill's lips. He asked, "And how are my little spark plugs?" With a big smile Jill says, "They are doing well. Looks like they are going to get to come home next week." Tim is very excited about them coming home because he has finished their nursery, which he hasn't even let Jill see. He did everything himself for a surprise for her. She had let him go with it because she knew how much this meant to him. She was a little excited to see how it was going to turn out because she has been listening to the banging for the last two months.

The babies had finished eating and Tim held them until they fell asleep. When they put them down they placed them together in one crib, they seemed to like being with each other. Both Tim and Jill knew that wouldn't last forever before they knew it they would be fighting with each other just like the older boys. They sat there holding hands and watching them sleep until it was time for them to go home and get ready for dinner. The nurses all knew what Tim had planned and smiled to Jill as they were leaving. They told her to have a wonderful time tonight and not to worry about the babies they would take good care of them. As she drove home she wondered what the nurses knew and what Tim had in store for her.


	6. A Surprise

Jill returned home what she thought was before Tim. When she got to the front door she found a note.

It read:_My Beautiful Wife….._

_I wanted to make tonight special for you so I have come up with a little game._

_I am taking you on a scavenger hunt. I will give you a clue and at each location_

_You will get another piece of information about tonight. Are you up to the challenge?_

_If so your next clue to the evening is on the first thing I ever blew up in this house….._

_Good luck! See you at the end._

_Love, Tim_

Jill looked down at the note with disbelief. He was going to make her work for her surprise how typical. She thought OK Tim I will play along but boy are you going to pay. She remembered back to the first day they moved in and thought about him blowing up the toaster. That is where she headed next.

At the toaster she found a wrapped box. She opened it up to find two stuffed teddy bears and her second clue that read:_My favorite room in the house. _She thought about it and said out loud "Come on Tim everyone knows that is the bathroom." And she was off.

In the bathroom she found another wrapped box. She opened it up to find two fleece blankets, one pink, one blue and her third clue that read:_Your next clue awaits at the place I always hit my head. _Jill had to think harder about this one. He has hit his head everywhere but a place he always hits it is where. She laughs and thinks the pipe over the basement stairs. That is where she headed next.

There she finds a third wrapped box. Inside she finds two outfits, one for a girl, one for a boy. She is noticing a pattern in the gifts but is curious to read her fourth clue. She finds it at the bottom of the box and it reads:_Your final clue waits for you in the place the twins were conceived_. She smiles and remembers back to the night she got home from her sisters and heads to the couch.

There she finds a smaller wrapped box. She opens it and finds a key and her final clue that reads: _Use this key to open the door to the room I have been remodeling. _She runs up the stairs to the nursery and puts the key in the door and yells with surprise.

There in the middle of the room is a candlelit table set for two and her husband holding two dozen red roses. She smiles at him and said, "Nice touch with the game I enjoyed it." Tim said, "I was hoping you would." He walks over to her, gives her a hug and kiss that neither wants to end, but Tim is also excited to show her the nursery. He leads her around and shows her the cribs, the dresser and the changing table all made by his own hands. The room is painted a pale yellow and is decorated with jungle animals. Jill with tears in her eyes turns to Tim and said, "I love it and I love you." She kisses him. He pulled away and said, "I love you too." They sit down and have dinner while Tim tells her all the stories of making the furniture and how hard it was to not tell her what he was doing. She sat there and listened to his stories smiling and thinking how wonderful her life is turning out.

After dinner Tim said, "Are you ready for another surprise?" She looked at him and said, "There's more." Tim took her hand and guided her to their bedroom. Her interest was peaked in what this surprise could be, he sat her on the bed and told her to wait there. He left the room and went downstairs when he returned he had a large wrapped box, he handed it to her and said, "This one is for you." She smiled and said, "Wow such a large package." Tim winked and said, "Thank you." Jill said, "That is not what I meant." She opened the package and was surprised to find another box inside and it continued that way until there was just one small box left. She looked at the wrapped box and said, "I don't think you can get any smaller." When she opened it she began to cry, inside was a diamond pendant necklace with two Aquamarine, the twins birthstones, stones surrounding it. She got up and gave Tim a hug and said, "Thank you Tim I love it. Would you please put it on me." He took the necklace and she turned around and picked up her hair. Tim put the necklace around her neck, his hands brushed against her which sent shivers down her spine. She lingered a but and Tim brought his hands to her shoulders and started to rub them, then followed with kissing them. It had been a long time since they were intimate, with her being in the hospital before the babies and then the c-section to have them six weeks earlier and you could sense the longing in both of them.

Since Jill wasn't stopping him, Tim continued. He turned her around and unbuttoned and removed her shirt. He stood back and stared at her, Jill was feeling a little self-conscious about the baby weight she still had yet to lose so she grabbed for him. He stopped her and said, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Jill rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah right. What is so beautiful the stretch marks, the lactating, or the scar from the c-section?" Tim pulled her to him and said, "All of them because they are the results of you having my children." Jill felt enormous love for Tim at that moment and kissed him then helped him remove his clothing and he helped her remove the remainder of hers. They were lying together after and Jill said, "We really should never let it be that long again." Tim rolled her over and said, "Alright by me." They spent the rest of the night sleeping in each others arms.


	7. Coming Home

Tim opened his eyes the next morning and looked down at his wife still lying on his chest. They had spent a wonderful night together and then fallen asleep. They both slept better than they had since all the problems with the pregnancy started. He wanted to get up to be downstairs for the boys but he didn't want to wake Jill. He lay there a little longer and thought back over the last few months. Jill had been working so hard to be with the babies at the hospital all the time and he wondered how the other kids felt about that. He knew what they had been saying, that everything was alright and they were just happy the babies were safe, but he knew that there must be some resentment that the twins had taken away their mother. Even though she tried to be there to make them breakfast in the mornings and see them off to school she had been very distracted. Now though it was summer. He had a great idea, he tapped Jill on the shoulder she moaned a little and opened her eyes. She smiled at him and said, "Hmmm." He said, "I have an idea." She said, "Again." He looked at her and said, "I would love to but no. It was about the boys. We have been so focused on the twins that we haven't spent a lot of family time together and I was thinking that since it is summer and all that we should take them to the water park." Jill said, "But what about the babies? I need to be there in case something happens, they need me to feed them and the nurses they are" Tim interrupts her and says, "Jill, you need some time away from the hospital. The twins will be fine. They are in one of the finest ICN's in the country and we know all the nursing staff is excellent." Jill sits up and says, "But" Tim says, "No buts you are coming with me whether you want to or not. We can visit the babies this evening. We need to spend time with our other children." She smiled at him and knew she had lost plus it would be fun to just goof off for the day. 

The boys were sitting at the kitchen table when their parents came down the stairs. Tim was the first to say, "Boys we have something fun planned for the day." The boys looked at each other and Brad replied, "Dad we were talking and we really don't want to go to the hospital today. We were thinking that maybe we could spend the weekend with grandmom." Jill could see how upset they were, how had she not noticed it before. She felt terrible that she was neglecting her boys she said, "Well if you would rather do that then go to the water park." They all got huge smiles on their faces and said, "No the water park is good."

The Taylor's spent the rest of the day at the water park. They had a blast and no one was ready for the day to end. They decided to go miniature golfing to end the night. When they arrived home they were all exhausted. Brad looked at his parents and said, "That was a great day. Thanks." He gave them big hugs and so did Randy and Mark. They went off to get ready for bed and Tim noticed tears in Jill's eyes. He walked over to her, put his arms on her shoulders and asked, "Honey, what's wrong?" She hugged him and said, "I feel like a horrible mother. I have been so preoccupied with the twins that I have been ignoring our other children. How am I going to be able to handle 5 kids?" Tim cupped her face with his hands and said, "You are not a horrible mother. You have 5 children who adore you and who know that you adore them. And you won't be alone, I will always be here for you to lean on." He brought her face to his and gave her a kiss. She gave him a big smile and said, "I know I will." Then she went up to take a shower and left for the hospital to visit the twins.

The next week went by and it was time for the twins to come home. Jill and Tim were ecstatic, they were finally going to have their whole family under one roof. The boys were happy too because that meant that their mom was going to be home more and they wouldn't have to rely on their dad's help with their homework.

When Tim and Jill arrived home from the hospital with their new twins, everyone they most loved was there. The boys, with the help of Wilson, had set up a little surprise party for the homecoming. Tim and Jill were very grateful to all of their friends and family for their support during one of the most difficult times in their lives. After everyone left they brought the babies up to their new nursery and put them to sleep. Jill sat in the rocking chair and just watched her beautiful babies sleep thinking my family is now complete. She didn't notice Tim at the door watching her thinking the same thing.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please review after reading. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters used in this story. **


End file.
